ORGULLOSA DE MÍ
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Siempre fui alguien débil que nunca tuvo el valor de afrontar las adversidades y vivía acomplejada temiendo que al perder el control todo lo que me rodea fuese destruido, ni siquiera cuando la persona que me salvó intentó darme confianza para tener carácter pude dejar de ser patética y jamás la enorgulleceré, hasta que un aparecido llega y desata mi furia al querer quitármela.


**ORGULLOSA DE MÍ**

 **Hola querido Fandom de DBZ, como es tradición en mí cuando hago un One-Shot sobre alguno de los grandes villanos de la serie cada primero de mes, aquí le traigo hoy dos de Julio.**

 **En realidad el personaje principal de este fic no es un antagonista como Freezer, Cell o Majin Buu, y es prácticamente nuevo pero desde el momento en que se mostró hizo que muchos fanáticos perdiera la cabeza porque el gran Akira Toriyama hizo (En cierta manera) Canon a otro villano que es tan famoso como los tres que mencione pero que paradójicamente nunca ha aparecido en ningún capítulo de la serie.**

 **¿Lo han pillado ya? ¿No? Pues me estoy refiriendo a una de las primeras mujeres saiyajines en alcanzar el estado de SSJ solo que en su caso es la fase legendaria. La pequeña y tímida…**

 **¡KALE, LA VERSIÓN FEMENIDA DEL LEGENDARIO SÚPER SAIYAJIN BROLY! (Los que la conocen enseguida escupen sus bebidas manchando las pantallas de sus computadores exclamando: ¡¿Lo está diciendo en serio?!)**

 **Claro que lo digo en serio. Yo fui uno de los tantos que se sorprendió al ver como Akira decidió crear una mujer que pudiese transformarse en el guerrero legendario que aparece cada mil años (Bueno, en verdad no tanto ya que ahora parece que cualquier saiyajin puede hacerlo XD)**

 **Y en capítulos recientes de DB Súper me llamó mucho la atención que Kale parece tenerle fuertes sentimientos guardados a Caulifla, su maestra y protectora, debido a que tuvo celos de cómo Kyabe estaba llevándose "tan bien" cuando ella al adiestraba para volverse una súper saiyajin (Es eso o se deja mosquear fácilmente por cualquier bobada)**

 **Pocas veces he hecho fics Yuri, ¿Por qué no intentarlo con esta tímida y linda chica que al enfurecerse se vuelve una bestia que no se detendrá hasta despedazar al chico que cree trata de ligarse a su maestra, la mujer que ama?**

 **Empecemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y… un segundo ¿Por qué debo poner lo que todos ya saben? ¡Comencemos de una buena vez, carajo! XD y todo será contado desde la perspectiva de la asustadiza y adorable (Cuando no se encabrona) Kale.**

¿Este era el Mundo de la Nada en dónde supuestamente no hay nada? ¡PERO SI ES DE LO MÁS ATERRADOR! En el oscurecido cielo se podía apreciar el destello causado por rayos siendo acompañados por el ensordecedor sonido de los truenos a la lejanía que hacían que mi corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que iba a estallarme, y debajo de la plataforma en forma de rombo gigantesco en la que estábamos parados solo había oscuridad y nada más.

Nos habían dicho que si caíamos al vacío desapareceríamos para siempre sin retorno alguno ¡QUE HORROR! ¡¿En qué estábamos pensando cuando decidimos a poner nuestras vidas en juego al venir aquí?! ¡AH CIERTO! para salvar a nuestro universo de la destrucción total.

¡¿Por qué teníamos que arriesgarnos de este modo?! ¡¿Por qué nuestro universo está en peligro en ser aniquilado?! ¿Acaso hicimos algo tan grave como para merecer estar en alguna especie lista negra cósmica? ¿O simplemente es por mero capricho de esa dichosa entidad cósmica llamada Zeno Sama que solo quiere ver como los guerreros más poderosos de todos se matan entre sí en la lucha para salvar a su universo y a los que lo habitan? ¡¿Piensa que nosotros solo existimos para entretenerlo o qué?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ESTÁ CREYENDO QUE ES?!

-Te sugiero que no te acerques al borde de la plataforma. Se nos quitó la habilidad de volar, así que si te caes, no podrás hacer nada para evitar ser parte del vacío total de este lugar- me estremecí cuando me habló el líder de nuestro equipo tanto por lo que dijo por la manera en cómo lo dijo y retrocedí asustada apegando los brazos a mi delgado cuerpo de forma protectora

-El coco liso tiene razón, Kale. Solo no te separes de mí y estarás bien, ¿Entendido?- pero me calmé cuando la que me habló ahora se puso a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-En… entendido- le dedique una leve sonrisa. Solo ella es capaz de calmarme aún si nos encontráramos en el mismísimo apocalipsis o en el fin de los tiempos, que es justo en dónde terminaremos en caso de que no podamos ganar este torneo.

-¡Caulifla, Kale!- ahora me molesté y le dirigí una mala mirada al que nos reclutó y metió en esa situación cuando se nos acercó -mi Sensei y los demás saiyajines del Universo 7 han llegado al fin. ¡Vengan a conocerlos!- mi tutora esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia y ansiedad.

-¡Ya era hora! Veamos si ellos son tan poderosos como tanto afirmas, Kyabe. Vamos, Kale- sin vacilación alguna fue hasta dónde se encontraban esos sujetos y yo me puse a pensar en que podrían hacernos ellos si en verdad son tan poderosos como nos los han descrito y van a ser nuestros enemigos en este torneo en donde se jugará el destino de nuestro y demás universos.

A pesar del terror que me daba pensar en eso, la seguí apegándome a su espalda y arrimándome levemente por su hombro izquierdo como lo he hecho desde… ¡Desde que puedo recordar! Desde que me encontró y me dio un techo, un hogar, una familia, una razón para vivir y seguir adelante aun después de mi tormentoso pasado… y me dio el sentimiento de amar.

¡Oh, disculpen! ¿No les dije quién soy yo? ¡Discúlpenme por favor! Es que se me olvido al estar tan preocupada por la situación actual en la que estamos envueltas ¡LES RUEGO QUE ME PERDONEN!

Me llamo Kale, una joven saiyajin parte de la banda de Caulifla y a la vez su protegida y discípula. Todos somos saiyajines y como cualquier otra pandilla de vándalos nos dedicamos a hacer alguna que otra fechoría para poder subsistir y mantener nuestro estilo de vida como robos o estafas o cosas de ese estilo sin llegar a grandes extremos (por lo que sí, solo somos unos vándalos de poca monta) pero pese a eso no cambiaría este estilo de vida por nada del mundo.

Eso es mejor que la vida que alguna vez tuve. Comenzando porque nunca tuve padres, ni tengo conocimiento de algún otro familiar, por lo que pasé la primera parte de mi vida en un orfanato. Jamás supe la razón y tampoco experimente lo que es el amor paternal, ni maternal, de hecho, nunca sentí amor o algún sentimiento de aprecio por alguien más por lo que siempre fui muy tímida y no sabía cómo había que expresarse de la manera correcta ante diversas situaciones.

Mi vida en ese orfanato era lo peor de lo peor. Ahí los chicos más grandes se aprovechaban de los más pequeños y débiles maltratándolos y humillándolos de todas las formas posibles regocijándose con el dolor que les causaba sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Tan joven y ya había visto uno de las caras más feas de la sociedad saiyajin. Yo por supuesto era una de sus tantas víctimas y cada día sufría de sus malos tratos sin importarles que fuese una niñita. Como nunca pude desarrollar un gran autoestima, no tenía el valor de defenderme y encarar a esos abusivos siendo en varias ocasiones el hazme reír de todos.

Siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer tanto odio y desprecio? ¿Es que acaso había nacido con algo que me hiciera tan diferente al resto que por eso debía sufrir de esa manera tan ruin? ¿O mi existencia fue un grave error? ¿Así iba ser por el resto de mi vida con miedo a que los demás me lastimen de algún modo y acobardándome ante las adversidades sin ser capaz de defenderme por mí misma? ¡NO PODÍA SER MÁS PATÉTICA!

Lo que no sabía es que iba a ocurrir un suceso que tal vez respondería esas interrogantes al darme cuenta de lo que era por dentro: una bomba de tiempo con poder destructivo descomunal.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Un nuevo día en el orfanato, una nueva jornada en la que los más grandes abusaban de los más pequeños y en dónde los supuestos encargados de cuidarnos se hacían los de la vista gorda sin importarles las distintas penurias por las que pasábamos._

 _Aunque contradictoriamente hablando, ese día estaba muy feliz porque después de tanto tiempo trabajando en secreto y usando los escasos recursos que tenía a mano al fin pude hacerme una linda muñeca que posee un particular cabello puntiagudo. Como casi no tenía amigos, sentía la desesperación de tener a alguien a mi lado con el que podría contar cada vez que estuviera triste y fuese el hombro en donde descargaría mi llanto sin recibir burla alguna._

 _-¡Y listo, te terminé!- sonreí enormemente sosteniéndola en lo alto. Tenía seis años y no había dormido la noche anterior con tal de acabarla, y a pesar de que sus ojos son un par de botones, podía percibir la alegría que transmitía con su mirada al estar lista -ahora debo pensar en un nombre para ti…- me puse a pensar hasta que una idea rara a mi mente vino -te llamaré: Braly, ¿Te parece bien?- a modo de respuesta su cabeza se inclinó a la derecha -¡Lo tomaré como un sí!- di un tierno abrazo teniendo cuidado de no dañar su delicado cuerpo de muñeco de trapo._

 _-¡Oye Kale! ¿No oíste que ya nos llamaron para desayunar?- se me acercó Tora, una de las pocas amigas que poseía -¿Y ese muñeco? ¿Es el mismo del que me habías hablado?- la vio maravillada._

 _-¡SÍ! ¿Verdad que es muy linda?- se la enseñé. Al ser alguna de las escasas personas de confianza que tengo y que me ha ofrecido genuinamente su amistad tratándome con respeto y dignidad, no tenía problema alguno en prestarle algo que yo atesorara bastante, incluso compartirle una parte de la felicidad que sentía en el momento porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿No?_

 _-¡Claro que lo es! Serás la envidia de todas- me lo entregó y volví apegarlo a mi cuerpo -ahora vamos a desayunar. Me pregunto si también habrá comida para muñecas- reímos y nos dirigimos a dónde sirven el desayuno para todos los que vivimos aquí._

 _Estando las dos, y Braly, en la larga mesa en donde solían comer las demás chicas que tuviesen alrededor de nuestra misma edad, muchas de ellas también se maravillaron por la muñeca que hice y me halagaban diciendo lo linda que era, cosa que me hacía sumamente feliz porque creía que con mi linda creación iba a ganarme el respeto y cariño de todos las que me rodeaban y así dejaría de ser una marginada y blanco de tantas burlas y maltratos que no merecía._

 _-¿De qué están hablando está vez las pequeñas estúpidas? ¿Les está volviendo a dar calentura al pensar en los actores de esas cursis telenovelas que solo les gustan a las lobas que entran en celo como les pasa a ustedes?- todas dejaron de hablar de lo linda que era mi juguete cuando algunos de los chicos más grandes y odiosos del orfanato se nos acercaron para molestarnos -¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso el gato les comió la lengua? ¿Por qué no nos cuentan lo que tanto cuchichean?- rieron con malicia esperando respuesta. Ninguna de nosotras dijo algo y solo nos limitamos a mantenernos en silencio desviando las miradas y disimuladamente trate de ocultar mi muñeca._

 _-¿Qué tienes ahí, chaparra?- me aterré porque uno de ellos se dio cuenta de eso -¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA!- con todo descaro me la arrebato de las manos -¿Es por esta cochinada que se ponen así? ¡QUE ESTUPIDAS SON TODAS LAS NIÑAS!_

 _-¡DÁMELO!- intenté recuperar a Braly, pero como él era mucho más alto que yo solo le bastó alzar el brazo para mantenerla fuera de mi alcance aun por más que saltaba para cogerla._

 _-¡¿Y si no te lo doy que vas hacer, enana?! ¡¿Vas a ponerte a chillar como la nenita que eres?!- se la lanzó a otro de los odiosos, y al querer quitársela, también se la lanzó a alguien más y siguieron haciendo eso de manera sucesiva riéndose de mis intentos desesperados de recuperar lo que creé con tanto amor y cariño causando que los demás niños y niñas se reunieran haciendo bullicio._

 _-¡Oigan, ya déjenla en paz!- Tora quiso intervenir, pero de una fuerte bofetada terminó tirada en el piso. Nadie quiso socorrerla ni a ella ni a mí, al contrario, ¡Todos se reían de lo que nos pasaba!_

 _-¡Para que aprendas a no meterte en lo que no te importa!- el mayor de los odiosos posó su vista en mí -¿Quieres esto, pequeñuela? ¡PUES TÓMALO!- sin piedad alguna le arrancó la cabeza a mi muñeca para tirármela -¡Ahí tienes tu basura! Solo las estúpidas siguen jugando con muñecas._

 _Estaba devastada y tomé el cuerpo y cabeza de Braly volviendo apegarla a mi cuerpo antes de que cayese de rodillas mojándola con mis lágrimas al tener la cabeza gacha._

 _Una de las únicas personas que me trataba como igual y me ofrecía su amistad de manera incondicional estaba herida por mi culpa, la muñeca que creé para que me hiciera compañía en mis momentos de soledad y dolor y con la que llegué a creer que conseguiría a más personas que me apreciaran fue destruida de la manera más vil volviéndose el medio por el cual todos se burlaban de mí y que seguramente me harían la vida más insoportable de lo que ya me la han hecho._

 _No solo me encontraba devastada ¡SINO FURIOSA! Tanto con aquellos que me lastiman y se burlan de mí, como conmigo misma por no tener el valor ni la fuerza para hacerme respetar y encarar a los que se hacían de mi existencia el peor de los tormentos_

 _Me odiaba… ¡ME ODIABA A MÍ MISMA POR MI FALTA DE TENACIDAD Y CORAJE PARA HACERLE FRENTE A LOS QUE ME LASTIMABAN! Si tan solo fuese más fuerte y valiente, nunca… ¡Nunca más tendría que sufrir de esta manera injusta como si yo fuera el peor error de la existencia!_

 _-Cállense…- suplique hablando con un hilo de voz, pero las risas y burlas opacaban mis palabras tan frágiles como mi carácter -cállense…- volví a suplicar consiguiendo el mismo resultado -cállense…- mi voz se estaba volviendo ronca, me mordí tan fuerte el labio inferior que me saqué sangre y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el fuego de la ira que enardecía en mi interior._

 _-Oh, la nena quiere llorar- el desgraciado que decapitó a Braly tomó un vaso y vertió su contenido encima de mí -a ver si con esto se te calma el mal genio- aumentó las burlas dirigidas a mí._

 _Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Comencé a rugir como una bestia y lentamente alcé la cabeza haciendo que él y los que se divertían con mi infortunio se callaran y retrocedieran aterrados por la mirada que poseía en mis grises ojos._

 _-¡QUE SE CALLEEENNN!- grité furiosa como nunca antes había gritado hasta ese momento._

 _No recuerdo bien que pasó exactamente luego de ese endemoniado grito, solo una sensación de maliciosa satisfacción que nunca antes experimente y que era acompañada por el sonido de muchos gritos, cosas rompiéndose y muchas explosiones._

 _Cuando comencé a recuperar el conocimiento, me vi tendida en la tierra del patio trasero del orfanato y la ropa por algún motivo me quedó holgada y casi se me cae sola si no fuese porque la sujetaba. Me quedé perpleja al ver el lugar en donde yo y varios más sufríamos día a día._

 _O lo que quedaba de ese sitio ya que todo estaba completamente destruido. Tímidamente caminé entre los humeantes e irregulares escombros apreciando como todo lo que alguna vez conformó el interior del orfanato estaba tan dañado como si un tornado hubiese pasado, incluso algunas secciones estaban en llamas que por alguna extraña razón tenían cierta tonalidad verde._

 _Ni hablar de los demás huérfanos porque todos tenían marcas de salvajes golpes, en especial los chicos más grandes que literalmente estaban moribundos, se retorcían suplicando por ayuda, con el más leve movimiento sus huesos rotos traspasaban su piel y escupían sangre con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas._

 _¿De qué me perdí cuando quedé inconsciente? ¿Qué o quién fue el responsable de tal masacre? ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir a semejante calamidad estando ilesa mientras el resto estaba a las puertas de la muerte? Eran las preguntas que rondaban una y otra vez por mi mente._

 _Fijé mi vista en mi muñeca, que aparte de estar algo quemada, su cabeza y cuerpo estaban en muchas mejores condiciones que el orfanato y los que me rodeaban._

 _-Braly…- la tomé esparciendo el polvo y hollín que la envolvía al volver a llorarle encima. Luego divise a Tora que tampoco se salvó de la destrucción y unas tablas la sepultaban -¡TORA! ¡¿Estás bien?!- guardé a Braly y le quite todo eso de encima para sostenerla._

 _-Ka… Kale…- hablaba con dificultad y al abrir un poco los ojos para verme, esbozó una expresión de indescriptible horror -no… no por favor… ¡NO ME LASTIMES POR FAVOR! Por favor… no. Yo soy… ¡Yo soy tu amiga! No me… no me lastimes de nuevo… por favor._

 _Perdí el aliento cuando la oí decir esto. ¿Yo fui quién destruyó el orfanato y herí de gravedad a todos? ¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE! Si soy una pobre debilucha ¡¿Cómo sería posible que fuese capaz de realizar semejante atrocidad?! ¿Será que con ese ataque de ira pude liberar la bestia Ozaru que está latente en el interior de cada saiyajin que existe aún después de que tantos años de evolución nuestras colas han desaparecido por completo impidiéndonos alcanzar ese estado?_

 _¿Ese era el motivo por el cual mi vida era un infierno? ¿Por qué por dentro era un monstruo horripilante que destruiría todo a su paso cuando perdiera la paciencia?_

 _Si ya antes era muy tímida y asustadiza que no era capaz de hacerle frente a los problemas que se me pusieran en frente por ser una enclenque debilucha, ese suceso me dejo peor al generarme un complejo que me hizo suprimir cualquier sentimiento de enfado por temor a explotar en un ataque de ira como ese y de nuevo ser una fuerza destructiva que gozara del sufrimiento ajeno haciéndome más temerosa y tímida de lo que ya era._

 _No teniendo más opción, me volví una niña de la calle que era mucho peor que vivir en el orfanato porque al menos ahí tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza y no me exponía a peligro alguno aparte de los continuos maltratos de esos infelices. Debía sobrevivir como podía y tratando de evitar por todos los medios los múltiples peligros a los que se exponen todo aquel saiyajin que estuviera en mi misma situación… cosa que por desgracia no lo lograba en varias ocasiones._

 _-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, SABANDIJA!- estaba corriendo por las calles intentando esquivar a los saiyajines que se me cruzasen por el camino al huir de unos tipos que me perseguían por haber robado un gran trozo de carne -¡NO DEJEN QUE ESA RATA HUYA!_

 _Solo habían pasado una temporada desde lo sucedido en el orfanato y tenía 7 años. Cuando el hambre podía más que la razón, no me quedaba más opción que arriesgarme a robar comida para calmar mi apetito de saiyajin aun sabiendo que debería lidiar con la ira de quienes hurtaba; lo que uno es capaz de hacer por la desesperación francamente no lo haría en su sano juicio._

 _Giré en la esquina de un callejón para así perderlos, grave error al tratarse de un callejón sin salida y quise regresar pero fue demasiado tarde debido a que mis perseguidores me bloquearon el paso._

 _-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, rata inmunda!- alistaron sus puños para pegarme. Por más "evolucionados" que fuésemos los saiyajines, hay ciertas cosas en nuestra forma de ser que nunca cambiaran y que los más grandes se aprovechen de los más débiles y necesitados es una de esas cosas._

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR!- retrocedí con piernas temblorosas hasta chocar contra la pared del final -no quería hacer nada malo, ¡ES QUE TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! ¡Por favor no me lastimen!- contaba con la leve esperanza de que la imagen de una niña hambrienta y con lágrimas en los ojos fuese suficiente para calmar el malgenio que poseían._

 _-Las escorias como tú son la peor de las lacras y merecen ser tratadas como lo que son- eso no surtió efecto y se me siguieron acercando para lastimarme._

 _No me podía dar el lujo de perder este gran trozo de carne, así que lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas resistiendo lo mejor que podía cada uno de los golpes que me daban. Tampoco podía perder la calma por temor a hacer otra atrocidad y no tenía el valor de intentar defenderme por seguir siendo una escuálida y débil chiquilla que lo único que sabe hacer es causar lástima y pena ajena, ¡¿Era mucho pedir que dejara de pasar por estos malditos tormentos?!_

 _-¡OIGAN! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes?!- dejaron de pegarme cuando una potente voz de mujer se hizo presente y todos giraron para ver a la dueña._

 _Debido a los golpes y al hambre, me estaba costando trabajo mantenerme despierta y solo pude distinguir movimientos borrosos junto con el sonido de gritos y cosas rompiéndose, ¿Sin darme cuenta de nuevo me volví esa supuesta fuerza destructora que arrasa todo a su paso?_

 _-¿Estás bien, niña?- lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue a otra chica de más o menos mi edad, que me veía con gran preocupación y cuyo cabello azabache se parecía al de Braly._

 _No sabía por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, solo que al despertar sentí que no estaba tirada en el frío, duro y sucio piso del callejón, sino en una superficie tan blanda que solo le puede pertenecer a una cama. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Acaso morí y estaba flotando entre las nubes a recostada en una de ellas ya lejos de ese lamentable estilo de vida?_

 _-Vaya, hasta que al fin despertaste- di un sobresalto al volver a oír esa voz y al girar la cabeza a la derecha divise a la misma joven que vi antes apoyada en el marco de una puerta._

 _-¿Qui-quién eres tú?- de inmediato me puse a temblar y me acurruqué en la cama cubriéndome con la sábana hasta la altura de mi nariz para enseguida gemir del dolor ahora percatándome de las muchas vendas, gasas y pomadas que tenía por todo mi cuerpo._

 _-No te asustes, debilucha. No te voy hacer nada- se me acercó sentándose a mi lado, por lo que de nuevo opte por retroceder tímida -si quisiera hacerte daño, ¿No crees que lo hubiese hecho ya al dejar como esos bastardos te siguieran tratando como basura?- sin reparo alguno me arrebató la sábana y me tomó de la quijada para verme detenidamente alzando y bajando mi cabeza._

 _-¡¿Qué-qué haces?!- me había aterrado creyendo que quería herirme de algún modo._

 _-Corroborando si no tienes heridas de gravedad de las que nunca podrás curarte- siguió analizándome -y por lo que veo, no has sufrido de un daño físico permanente- me soltó para ahora sonreírme de forma amistosa -y las palabras acorde a esta situación serían…- me demoré unos segundos para reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que trataba de insinuarme._

 _-Ah… gra-gracias por haberme salvado- dejé de lado mi miedo y le sonreí tímidamente -pero ¿Quién eres y por qué me ayudaste?- no entendía el motivo del porqué un desconocido se tomaría la molestia de ayudar a una pobre desamparada como lo era yo porque hasta entonces jamás había recibido algún trato benevolente por parte de los demás._

 _-¡BURF!- soltó un bramido -nunca me gustó ver como unos grandulones se aprovechan de alguien más pequeño y débil que ellos creyéndose los más machos de todos solo para que se orinen en los pantalones apenas alguien más fuerte que ellos aparezca y les de su buena tunda para que aprendan a no abusar de los débiles- se explicó con desagrado. Ojalá todos los saiyajines tuvieran aunque sea una pizca de su moral y ética, así el planeta Sala sería un mundo mucho mejor y los inocentes nunca tendría que sufrir de manera injusta -me llamo Caulifla, ¿Y tú?_

 _-Oh pues… yo soy Ka-Kale. Gracias de nu-nuevo por ayudarme- le sonreí otra vez._

 _-No lo agradezcas tanto. Tampoco me gusta ver niñitas lloronas tan frágiles como una flor que esperan a que el caballero en brillante armadura vengan a su rescate en vez de que ellas mismas resuelvan sus problemas- agaché la cabeza ya sintiéndome una inútil buena para nada._

 _-Pero ya, no te pongas así. Lo que menos quiero ahora es lidiar con una nenita chillona- esto la frustraba de sobremanera -ahora dime, ¿Qué hacías huyendo con ese trozo de carne? ¿No tienes hogar y vives en las calles?- me angustié más por las preguntas que formuló -ni se te ocurra ponerte a chillar. Ahora dime que pasó, ¡Pero sin derramar lágrimas de nenita!- me advirtió._

 _¿Qué podría perder si le dijese la verdad? Seguramente me echaría de su hogar y tendría que volver a vivir en las calles, así que sin más alternativa le conté la triste historia de mi corta vida y el motivo del porqué era una inmunda pordiosera que debía robar comida para sobrevivir, claro, omitiendo el detalle de ese aparente poder destructivo dentro de mí._

 _-Vaya, es increíble que alguien tan pequeña como tú haya pasado por tantas cosas. Aunque siento que esa historia ya ha sido muy gasta y utilizada varias veces- eso pareció resultarle muy irónico._

 _-Sí… y bueno, supongo que ahora me vas a pedir que me largue de tu casa, ¿Verdad? Otra vez gracias, adiós- amañé con levantarme, pero el dolor de mis heridas me derrumbó en la cama._

 _-¡¿A dónde crees que vas tú?!- ella me tomó de los hombros para impedir que me moviera -¿Piensas irte en tu condición actual? ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que te repongas del todo y punto- se negó a dejarme ir._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te preocupas así por mí?- se me hacía aún más raro ese acto tan altruista._

 _-Pues porque si yo te encontré ahí tirada siendo golpeada por esos desgraciados, lo más lógico es que vele por tu bienestar hasta que ya te esté curada. Como diría mi hermano mayor: no es para nada honorable darle la espada así como así a los necesitados- no cabía duda de que este sería un mundo mucho mejor si hubiesen más personas como ella -pero no te pongas muy cómoda. Una vez que te cures del todo estarás en todo tu derecho de irte- me volví a angustiar pero no estaba en posición de exigir y le daba gracias a cualquier dios que estuviese por ahí por haberme dado este muy necesitado aire fresco._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Fue gracias a ella que pude ser feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. Antes de que me encontrase y me acogiera en la casa de su hermano, que en su mejor momento fue un gran guerrero saiyajin, lo único que recibí por parte de los demás fue desprecio, repulsión, odio y demás sentimientos negativos que no se los desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

A su lado era genuinamente feliz y le sonreía a la vida de una manera que nunca pensé sonreírle y yo la hacía feliz porque me volví como su hermana menor y juntas nos apoyábamos tanto en las buenas como en las malas por lo que seguí viviendo bajo su mismo techo aún mucho después de que me recuperara de mis lesiones.

Antes requería a mi muñeca Braly como alguien con el que contar cada vez que estuviera pasando por un momento difícil, pero con Caulifla junto a mí, no necesitaba de nadie más al ser mi nuevo escudo y hombro en dónde apoyarme por cada penuria por la que pasase.

Puede que algunos la viesen como una mala influencia debido a su aptitud arrogante, impulsiva y medio terca que le hacía desafiar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente. Eso es lo que dirían los que no la conocen bien, pero como si la conozco bien sé que no es alguien cruel o despiadada que abusa de los débiles como lo hacían los chicos del orfanato, lo que pasa es que se trata de alguien que le gusta las emociones fuertes y retos a su altura que le hagan superar sus límites luego de una enconada contienda contra algún adversario, después de todo, así es como se comportan los guerreros saiyajines de raza pura ¿Verdad?

Razón por la cual decidió separarse de su hermano y volverse independiente para crear su propia banda cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad y yo lógicamente la seguí para estar siempre a su lado.

Pero a pesar de que era feliz a su lado y de que había logrado superar mi tormentoso pasado y olvidar poco a poco ese temor de la dichosa bestia en mí que tanto me acomplejaba, aún seguía siendo una chica débil, tímida y asustadiza. Se dice que los viejos hábitos arraigados son difíciles de erradicar y yo soy la prueba de ello, porque aún luego de tantas clases que ella me daba para que fuese una buena guerrera, continuaba careciendo del valor de librar mis propias batallas.

Cosa que me generaba nuevos complejos porque al ser tan cobarde nunca podría oír de su boca que estaba orgullosa de mí y estoy totalmente consciente de que a ella le decepciona mi nula tenacidad y autoestima. No lograr cumplir con sus expectativas no solo me hacía sentir como una fracasada, sino que de nuevo me sumergía en un pozo de infinita tristeza y porque nunca podré ganarme su admiración y desprecio… al igual que su amor.

Con todo lo que he dicho hay razones de sobra por las cuales me he enamorado de ella ¡Es la mujer perfecta en todos los aspectos! ya que es valiente, tiene un gran sentido del honor, se preocupa por mí y por los demás miembros de nuestra pandilla y nos trata con respeto, nunca abusa del poder y la lista sigue. Pero había otra cosa que me hundía más en ese pozo y es que nunca me vería como yo la veo porque siempre me seguirá viendo como su hermana menor, la pequeña y debilucha Kale que siempre se esconde a su espalda en lugar de encarar lo que le asusta y que debe ser protegida siempre de todo mal y peligro.

Intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que mientras estuviera a su lado y gozara de su compañía no requeriría de nada más porque siempre estaré para ella cuando me necesite cuidándonos de entre nosotras como lo hacíamos de niñas (bueno en realidad ella sola mientras que yo me escondía debajo de una roca cuando nos veíamos en una situación difícil)

Todo cambió cuando recibimos una visita inesperada que traía noticias aún más inesperadas: Kyabe reclutando miembros para un equipo de guerreros encargados de defender al universo entero de la destrucción total.

A Caulifla al principio eso le pareció una tontería, pero cuando él hizo una extraña transformación al ser envuelto por un aura dorada, que su cabello tuviese ese mismo color y sus ojos se volvieron azules, nos dejó pasmados a todos en especial a ella mientras que yo retrocedí asustada.

Eso fue suficiente para que accediera a unirse al equipo pero primero le pidió que le enseñara a transformarse de ese modo, que para nuestra sorpresa, era la transformación del Legendario Súper Saiyajin que solo aparece cada mil años. No sabía si sentirme honrada al tener ante mí al guerrero legendario o si debía molestarme al llevarse a mi amiga y mentora para adiestrarla.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Los seguí en secreto para ver que hacían. Al arrimarme detrás de una gran roca no pude evitar reír por los gritos y ofensas que ella le dedicaba y como él intentaba apaciguar su ira._

 _Las risas empezaron a volverse celos al percatarme de que estaban comenzando a agarrar confianza entre sí (de una manera muy particular) como si estuvieran volviéndose… ¿Amigos?_

 _Comencé a pensar en las peores cosas posibles, como de que en algún momento pudiesen llegar a ser pareja y él la arrebataría de mi lado. Contemplar esta posibilidad me llenaba de una ira incluso más grande que la que sentí en esa ocasión en el orfanato._

 _¿Quién se estaba creyendo un recién aparecido para ganarse de ese modo el aprecio de la mujer que amo y que ha hecho tanto por mí? ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO PODÍA HACER NADA! Por continuar siendo una cobarde ahora incapaz de luchar por la dueña de mi corazón, ¡Volvía a odiarme a mí misma por tan débil y no pelear por lo que atesoro!_

 _Si fuese suficiente con esa clase de pensamientos, Caulifla me pidió que también lo intentara luego de que consiguiera esa transformación con una facilidad abrumadora._

 _Intenté hacerlo con el método que ella usó al concentrar energía en la espalda, y aunque al principio parecía conseguirlo, de nuevo mi fragilidad me jugó en contra impidiéndome lograrlo volviendo apreciar la mirada de decepción que he visto en sus ojos tantas veces._

 _Kyabe propuso usar el método que surtió efecto en él que consistía en hacerme enfurecer para que con la ira liberara mi poder de súper saiyajin._

 _¡Cómo me dolía pasar por esta experiencia! No porque los insultos que él me dedicara fueran graves (porque solo eran meras tonterías) sino porque mi tutora, amiga y amor en secreto también me dedicó comentarios de desprecio diciendo que era una simia debilucha e inútil buena para nada que solo la desilusionaba con cada acción._

 _Eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a perder la calma y volviese a pasar por el mismo dolor que pasé en esa ocasión en el orfanato, no, ¡Esta vez era algo mil veces peor! Por recibir malos tratos de la persona que más aprecio que me recordaba una y otra vez lo débil e inútil que soy, que jamás la enorgulleceré y todo por culpa de ese estúpido que no solo la había puesto en mi contra, sino que quería arrebatármela a mi lado aprovechando que soy una buena para nada._

 _-Cállense…- supliqué usando el mismo tono que en esa ocasión, pero fui ignorada porque ella pareció estarle llamando la atención al decirme que era una majadera incompetente -ya basta…- pedí ya hablando con el tono suficiente para que me prestaran atención -yo no puedo hacerlo…- Caulifla me dijo que dejara de despreciarme a mí misma._

 _¿Por qué dejar de hacer esto? ¡SI ERA LA VERDAD! Es lo que he sido y siempre seré no importa cuánto tratase de darme confianza y me apoyase de alguna manera, ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE SER ALGUIEN TAN PATÉTICO QUE SOLO SABE CAUSAR LÁSTIMA!_

 _Intenté controlarme y mantener la compostura esforzándome de sobremanera para que la bestia en mi interior, que estuvo dormida todos estos años al haberla tenido a ella a mi lado, no volviera a salir pero es que ya no podía seguir soportando por más tiempo ¡YA NO PODÍA MÁS!_

 _-Yo soy… yo soy… soy una saiyajin incompetente que solo te estorba- dejé que mis lágrimas de desdicha salieran de mis grises ojos sin haberme percatado de un aura dorada que me envolvía -¡UNA INÚTIL QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADAAAA!_

 _Grité de la misma manera endemoniada que hice en el orfanato, solo que ahora sí era más consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y de cómo mi frágil y enclenque figura cambiaba de manera drástica al expulsar un increíble poder que no sabía que poseía._

 _¿Quería provocarme? ¿Quería sacar lo peor de mí? ¿Quería que dejase de ser una inútil y me volviera alguien que cumpliera con sus expectativas convirtiéndome en una máquina de destrucción masiva que no se detendría ante nada? ¡PUES AQUÍ ME TIENE!_

 _-Kyabe… empezaré derramando tu sangre- lo señalé sonriendo enormemente por la expresión de terror que tenía gravada en su cara._

 _No tenía tiempo de apreciar el drástico cambio que sufrí ¡SOLO QUERÍA ELIMINAR A ESE MALDITO DE LA FORMA MÁS DOLOROSA POSIBLE! Y que pague no solo por humillarme al recordarme lo inútil que soy, ¡Sino por haber puesto en mi contra a la persona más importante de mi vida!_

 _Lo tenía contra las cuerdas porque apenas era capaz de resistir los demoledores golpes que intentaba asestarle mientras que los suyos no me hacían ni cosquillas, ¡¿Quién era ahora el inútil que no servía para nada?! Deseaba que Caulifla prestara toda su atención en cada segundo del proceso para que se diese cuenta de que no era una carga para ella._

 _Justo cuando iba a fulminar a ese imbécil con un poderoso ataque de energía acumulado, ella se interpuso salvándole la vida al desviar fácilmente mi técnica mortal._

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué lo salvaba?! ¡¿Por qué lo protegía de mi ira?! ¡¿Por qué no dejaba que le diera el castigo que se merecía?! ¡¿Será que acaso quedó enamorada de él como tanto temía y ahora me odiaría para siempre?!_

 _-¡Kale, no te confundas! No soy una mujer tan fácil como para que me atraiga ese tipejo. ¡Eres increíble! No esperaba menos de mi discípula, ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!_

 _¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo que no estaba interesada en él y que se encontraba orgullosa de mí?_

 _Eso… eso… ¡ME HACÍA TAN FELIZ! Toda esa ira tan descomunal que sentía desapareció siendo reemplazada por una gran alegría y dicha porque por primera vez en mi vida no me sentía una fracasada, debilucha e inútil incapaz de defenderse por mí misma._

 _Me sentía verdaderamente útil y apreciada, emociones que tampoco sentí antes y que causadas por la persona que amo me llenaron de un gozo tan grande como saber que ella nunca me dejaría por alguien más, ¿Tan fácil me dejé llevar por celos mal infundados? ¡QUE IDIOTA FUI!_

 _Las palabras tienen un gran poder, y al igual que palabras de desprecio pueden sacar lo peor de uno y que se sienta la peor de las escorias, las palabras de aprecio pueden hacer que hasta la persona más pequeña e insignificante que se cree poca se sienta la más valorada de todas y logre hacer que supere los complejos e inseguridades que la envolvían y restringían su mente y alma._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y aquí estamos, esperando a que terminaran de llegar los demás participantes del torneo en el que se juega el destino de todos los universos que existen.

Sigo siendo bastante tímida y asustadiza, de eso no cabe duda. Que Caulifla me haya dedicado esas palabras de orgullo no significa que de la noche a la mañana ya vaya a ser el más valiente de los guerreros aún con ese tremendo poder en mi interior, solo que ahora ya no me acomplejo tanto, ni me infravaloro y tengo un poco más de confianza en mí misma junto con ese buen sabor de boca sabiendo que ella no me hará a un lado y porque ahora sí le podré ser de ayuda y no un lastre que solo la estorbaría.

-¿Lista, Kale? Recuerda lo que te dije sobre no separarte de mí, y si la situación se complica, quiero que liberes todo ese potencial que tienes oculto y le demuestres a estos debiluchos que nosotros los saiyajines del Universo 6 somos los más poderosos guerreros de todos los universos- me pidió sonriendo de nuevo con confianza luego de que nos explicaran las reglas del torneo.

-Mu-muy bien- ese gesto otra vez bastó para calmarme y dejase de estar intimidada por todos los poderosos adversarios que nos rodeaban.

No sé qué nos pasará en este torneo de supervivencia universal, y lo más seguro es que varios de los presentes caerán y sus universos serán destruidos, pero si esta será la última batalla que tendremos, por lo menos que sea digna de conmemorarse por los siglos de los siglos y en dónde espero estar a la altura de la situación para que Caulifla, la saiyajin que me dio tanto, que me hizo genuinamente feliz, que me hizo superar mi tormentoso pasado, que me aceptó tal y como soy aun por mis grandes fallas de carácter y escasa fuerza de voluntad y que no me dejará por nada ni nadie, siga estando…

 _ **ORGULLOSA DE MÍ…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/07/2017.**

 **Eso fue todo. Tenía pensado subir esto ayer, pero decidí esperar a que estrenaran el nuevo capítulo de DB Súper para ver si sucedía algo que pudiera utilizar en esta historia dedicada a la versión femenina del terrible y poderoso guerrero legendario.**

 **¿Saben otra cosa? Había querido solo enfocarme en como Kale se sentía débil o inútil por su falta de tenacidad o agallas, pero si lo hubiese hecho así el resultado habría quedado muy simple, por eso metí algo del concepto de "la bestia que habita en mi interior que despierta por la ira" para así sumarle el complejo de que si pierde la cabeza se volvería una fuerza destructora que arrasaría todo a su paso y darle un poco más de profundidad.**

 **Lo mismo pasa con su vida en el orfanato, que a pesar de que canónicamente hablando aún no se ha revelado sus verdaderos orígenes, decidí inventarle esa faceta para que no fuese solamente una pobre chica debilucha y tuviese una triste historia a sus espaldas.**

 **En cuanto al leve triángulo amoroso entre ella, Caulifla y Kyabe, no pude evitar reír al recordar los "gravísimos insultos" que estos dos le dedicaban para que se encabronara porque si bien no fueron las ofensas más graves que existen, desde su punto de vista eran tan dolorosos como múltiples apuñaladas. Por fortuna para el chico solo bastó unas cuantas palabras de admiración para calmar a la bestia imparable y que esta no le arrancase la cabeza (Ojalá las cosas se solucionaran así de fácil en nuestro mundo real XD)**

 **Ahora solo queda esperar como ellos tres se desenvolverán en el Torneo del Poder y si podrán trabajar juntos para evitar la destrucción total de su universo, y como ya estoy tocando a personajes del Sexto Universo, tal vez algún día haga un fic sobre… no sé ¿Kyabe, Frost o sobre el propio Hit? :O**


End file.
